


White nights

by marIiiicha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Swap, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Shikamaru has teenage crush and it's makes him suffer a lot, he admires sarutobi but hates this surname next to sakura, sakura and asuma live in such a way that even on their tombstone will be written BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marIiiicha/pseuds/marIiiicha
Summary: Shikamaru knew that the darkest hour comes just before the dawn, but he had absolutely no idea what to do during the white nights. Sakura is like the sun - always near, but not shining enough. At least to him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Sarutobi Asuma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the white night only once. The light kept me awake, but at the same time it wasn't enough for reading or other things I usually do during the day. You can read about this phenomenon on Wikipedia. There is also a song of the same name that inspired me – https://youtu.be/3Ajv3VEDqTQ

Sakura in front of him chases cicadas with yukata silk, a little more - sugar hidden for deer will pour out of the sleeve. Those are just waiting at the edges of the glade, the smallest ones on weak legs sway along with the lush grass. The greenery is high - the shogi board, placed on the ground, is buried in the carpet of nature.

Haruno (he could never force himself to call her Sarutobi) is the only person in the world with whom he plays without any strategy. He wastes time with false reflections, and only mechanically moves the pieces along the grid; thoughts about something else.

A sneak glance - she is concentrated to the crease between the eyebrows, looking for a catch in every move. He wants to reach out with his hand, smooth out the lines of frown with the movement of his fingers, but stops himself in time. 

On the periphery of consciousness, memories of a carefree childhood flicker, among them bits of boredom - stuffy clan meetings, Mikoto in scarlet clothes who knelt in front of Itachi with a strange gesture. He clenches his hands into fists, thinking about the Uchiha, not wanting to copy them even remotely.

Just him, Sakura and late March in the middle of a friendly game. There is more, but despite the obviousness, Shikamaru is not going to admit it.(Sakura was angry at Asuma for passing on the habit to his student, but in fact, Shikamaru would die faster because of her instead of lung cancer.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Asuma had a good time with each other but didn't say some important things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can understand what to expect from the story, if you read some random facts about the author (me): I live in Eastern Europe, love german shepherds, tea with four slices of lemon and books. I don’t like talking to people because: a) I have schizoid personality disorder; b) I’d better spend this time writing sad stories

Her bathroom was small even for Sakura, so Asuma could barely fit into it at all. Hot water flooded the tiles and left red marks on his skin. He again suffered from the old injury on the ankle and, like most jonin with a lack of medical education and the belief that only fresh wounds can kill shinobi, he decided to simply overshadow the aching pain with a burn. She would have called him the worst if she had not seen Hatake trying to escape from the hospital through the window. With two broken legs.

– How did everything go? Have the elders finally approved you as a Konoha shinobi?

Sakura sat down on the wet rim of the bathroom with a sigh and touched his leg. Gently pushed the chakra to the nerves near the Achilles tendon.

– Ambiguous. – the lines of tension smoothed out on Asuma's face after he felt the healing, only to return immediately after her response.

– One clan was against it and Shishou made a compromise. For now I will work in the hospital, and I can go to missions after I pass the chunin exam.

Sakura slipped not only to distract him from the conversation, but also because she wanted to. With the addition of her body on top of Asuma, almost all of the water splashed out.

– I had to talk to Hiashi. He's probably mad at you for being in a relationship with me. Hyuga has old scores with Sarutobi.

– Yeah .. - she agrees and leaves kisses on his ribs. Asuma starts to laugh. – But to be honest, I don’t want to talk about any old man right now.

He does not say anything (at least something articulate), but based on his actions, it can be understood that he is completely in solidarity with Sakura.

She smiles a little bitterly, biting his lip.

(In fact, the Sarutobi elders were against me. Because you're in a small bathroom of a cheap apartment right now, fucking the clanless kunoichi that Tsunade picked up in the ditch, instead of discussing the issue of a profitable marriage with them.)

But Sakura is also silent.

***

– You know that as much as I love having sex with you, it doesn't affect my memory in any way?

Haruno nodded regretfully. Such a side effect would be great in life.

– I'll tell you everything about the meeting as soon as I'm ready. - Sakura pulled a slug out of a pot with tomatoes. If her landlord knew what a mess she was making on the balcony, he would no longer be her landlord.

It's good that you can always hide a miniature garden with genjutsu. Well, the slug farm too.

– There is a big territory near the main estate. And hot springs.

Asuma crossed his arms over chest. He had heard rumors about Sakura's past, but he suspected the truth was even worse. What did she go through that made her think she didn't deserve to be happy?

(Sakura is a wonderful person and deserves all the best. Asuma realized that she only felt sympathy in response to his kindness. He shouldn't have taken advantage of it, let her choose someone younger, prettier.) 

He also understood that if Sakura knew what he was thinking, she would have smashed the pot on his head. So he silently continued to help separate adult slugs from small ones.


End file.
